Got You
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Kat/OC PostTurbo - Kat is in London, trying to move on with her life when she meets someone who could just what she was looking for. Credit to Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13 for the OC


She must be crazy, she was supposed to leave this behind. Katherine Hillard stared around the gym that doubled as a dojo. It was not very brightly lit but you could see all kinds of exercise equipment lining the walls and in the centre there was huge mat where a couple people were practising katas. The place was a total one-eighty from the clean polished ballet studios at the academy but somehow she felt just as at home. But according to everyone, she shouldn't, she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. She should be in the studios working on her plié not here, trying to relive the past.

"_It's not our fight anymore Kat," Tanya insisted over the phone. "We all miss it but we have to move on."_

"_I know," Kat moaned. "But what I wouldn't give for just one more round with a tenga or piranhatron…"_

"_I feel you kitty-kat but you need to focus on dance. You're in LONDON! This is your dream. You did your job as a ranger now it's time for you to become the prima ballerina like we know you are. "_

If only it were so simple, Kat thought despondently. Give her something, anything, she just wanted to fight one more time. She could still hear Alpha's 'ai ai ai' and Zordon's booming voice. Rita, Zedd, Rito, Goldar, the entire Machine Empire, Demetria, it's like a film playing on a loop in her head. Deciding that the punching bags would be the best outlet she went over to where five were hanging. There was a guy on one end of the row. He was white and had blonde hair with red and orange streaks. He wasn't a gorilla but he was well built and she could just discern a few tattoos in the dim light. What really caught her attention was his fighting style; she couldn't describe it, aggressive yet fluid, controlled but still frenzied. Every now and then he did a move that was vaguely reminiscent of Tommy and she smiled to herself. The pair had broken up before she came to England but they remained in touch and he at least understood how she felt...

"_Kat you don't have to tell me that there's no off switch," Tommy sighed, the clink of tools told her he was in his garage. "We had a good long run though, it's about time someone else took over. I know we've all said it each other millions of times but it's still true, it's in the past, time to move on."_

"_Let me guess your next words," for some reason Kat always felt she could be more sarcastic with Tommy. "You should channel your energy into dance Kat, that's why you're in London."_

"_Well we did break up for it," the two snorted lightly, they had to be only exes on earth who could joke about that._

"_Which reminds me how's Kimmy?" Kat smirked pretending to be bitter. _

"_She's fine. I have to keep an eye on the clock, we have a date just now. What's the matter fairy, mad at me?"_

"_You did move on awfully fast," Kat could almost hear him smile._

"_Come here and do something about it," Tommy challenged. _

"_Don't tempt me Oliver, I'm just itching for a good fight," Kat threatened. _

_Tommy laughed, "So am I. Bring it." _

"_I should let you go, my best to Kim," said Kat._

"_Hang in there fairy."_

Fairy, she knew he gave her that nickname because of her desire to play the sugarplum fairy in the Nutcracker but right now it felt patronizing, another reminder that she shouldn't be a fighter but she was. Kat turned to her own bag on the opposite end of the guy's and for the first time in what seemed like forever really let loose. Once she started it was like she couldn't stop, one kick was followed by another, one punch by another. Rather than get tired, she built steam and went harder only pausing long enough to stop the bag swinging. She wasn't sure what she was imagining the bag to be, all she knew was that it feel so good after staying away for so long. In the end it was thirst that made her take a break, she was drinking from her water bottle when she felt a tap on her shoulder. The guy from before was standing behind her. Up close she could better see his tattoos and he had quite a few. There were the kanjis for 'fire' and 'dragon' on his left and right bicep respectively, plus kanjis for 'devil' and 'demon' on his shoulders, a small volcano on the left side of his neck and another kanji on the right side that she couldn't make out. His face was clean shaven and he had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, "Hey you dropped your towel."

He held it up and she took it back, "Thanks."

"I don't mean to be rude but can I ask what the bag did to piss you off?" His lips twitched, "You really went at it."

Kat swallowed her own laugh and dodged the question by asking, "What about you?" She jerked her chin over to where he had been. "Does that one owe you money or something?"

"Bastard promised to pay me two weeks ago."

Kat choked on her water a little. It had been a long time since she had a good conversation in person, the girls at the academy were too catty for her liking and there were only so many overseas calls she could afford. She stuck out her hand, "Katherine Hillard, just call me Kat."

"William Damien James Haynes, stick to Will," they shook hands. "I've never seen you here before. A pretty girl like you, I would've remembered."

"Flirting already?" Kat put her bottle and towel back in her bag.

"Damn I thought I was being so subtle," William smirked. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't ask one," Kat shot back. "I did."

"You're good," he laughed. "Alright then, how come you're here?"

"I needed to get some things out of my system," Kat smiled ruefully.

"Ah a therapy session," William nodded knowledgeably. "Lots of folks come for that. I actually teach here, that's why I noticed you were new. What do you do?"

"I'm studying at the London Ballet Academy and I waitress at this café near Trafalgar Square."

Will raised his eyebrows, "No offence, but you don't get a lot ballet dancers with an interest in martial arts. It's usually one or the other."

"None taken," Kat laughed once, short and hard. "In fact I'm sure my friends would agree with you."

"They don't support you fighting?"

"No, not quite. We were all in the same…karate club but now that we aren't in it anymore, they feel like we should move on. Thing is the club used to be our lives, we all miss it dearly but it feels like I'm the only one struggling."

"You might be surprised," Will shrugged. "I don't know your friends but if they truly enjoyed it, it'll be in their blood. Maybe they're putting on a brave face on the outside but inside it's just eating them to get back on the mat too. At least that's how I'd feel."

"You must really love fighting," Kat commented.

"It's my world pretty much. I've studied so many fighting styles even I can't keep track of them myself sometimes. I don't know what I'd do if I had to walk away and never look back."

"I hope you never have to find out," Kat wished sincerely. "Bye." She shouldered her bag and began to walk away when he stopped her.

"Hey, do you think we could get together? For coffee or something? I know a place close by."

Kat chewed her bottom lip, how far was this going to go? _Oh stop worrying and go for it, _a voice that sounded a lot like Tanya said in her head. "Okay, I'd like that."

"Great," He smiled widely.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Okay girls, we shall stop here for today," her dance instructor clapped her hands imperiously. The girls dispersed, collecting their things after the long practice. Kat sighed in relief, she was supposed to meet with Will today and she was already late. The Academy was truly wonderful, she learned a great deal but right now she just wanted to leave. After their first date of sorts at a coffee shop down the street from the gym, Will and Kat had been seeing each other every weekend for three weeks. It was quickly becoming the highlight of Kat's week just to spend time with the man.

"You're in a hurry," one of the girls, Maria, remarked. She was one of the cattier girls that Kat typically didn't speak to.

"I have plans," Kat said shortly but politely.

"What could you possibly be doing?" Maria sneered. "Working I suppose?" Maria's father was a big businessman so she didn't need a job like Kat.

"I certainly hope not," said someone from behind. Kat jumped and spun around to see Will standing right behind her. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a black jacket. "That would mean I went through all the trouble of cleaning up for nothing. Coffee Kat?" It was then she noticed he was carrying two Styrofoam cups. She accepted one and glanced back at Maria who was sizing up Will.

"You're a friend of Katherine's?"

"No I'm just a friendlier breed of stalker." Kat snorted lightly and couple other girls who heard snickered into their hands. Maria's face turned sour and she 'hmph'ed before turning back to her things.

"Come on Will, we're late as it is," Kat began nudging him.

"Bye ladies," Will called over his shoulder and few actually waved. When they got outside, both of them burst out laughing. "Admit it," Will gasped. "You enjoyed that."

"I did," Kat agreed readily. "Maria's face was hilarious. I need to go my place and change, I've been practicing in this outfit for hours."

"No problem. Lead the way milady," he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Where's your bike?" Kat looked around for his beloved motorcycle.

"Shop," Will looked a bit sheepish. "I might have possibly dented it in a few places trying a riding trick."

"Might have," Kat echoed humorously. She turned and saw his neck and the other kanji up close. She trailed her finger along it, perhaps lingering just a little, "I keep forgetting to ask. What's this one?"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune," he said with great fluency. "It means nine-tailed fox. I've got one more, 'Inferno' right across my back. I hope one day you'll get to see that too." His tightened his hold just a bit

"You're an awful flirt," Kat poked his side but didn't move his arm as they walked towards her flat.

"To the contrary," Will grinned rakishly. "I think I'm a wonderful flirt. I got you didn't I?"

"Did you?" Kat taunted.

"Did I?" William looked at her. The humour faded to be replaced by this intense stare that had her mesmerized. He cupped her neck, smoothing a thumb over her jaw. "Did I?" he whispered, his voice low and rough. Nothing could have stopped them from coming together in a hot kiss unfortunately a car horn sounded and they jumped apart.

Kat swallowed, "We should get going."

Will nodded, "Yeah after you." This time they walked further apart, all the way to Kat's flat. She told Will to get comfortable while she changed. "Why don't we order in?" he suggested. "You look beat and it doesn't really matter to me."

Kat smiled gratefully, "That would be great. I have the take-away menu in the kitchen. Order whatever you want, I'm not picky. But I do need a shower." It felt kind of odd, showering while she had someone else, particularly a man, in her home but Kat tried not to dwell on it. The hot water felt good after a long day of practice and helped her relax. Eventually she got out of the shower and was towelling off when she heard Will calling her name. "Yeah Will?"

"You have a phone call. Some guy named Tommy."

Kat's hands stilled, uh oh she was in trouble now. Wrapping herself securely with the towel, she dashed out to take the phone from Will. "Hey Tommy."

"Hey Tommy," her friend mimicked her voice. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"What have I done?" Kat gnawed at her bottom lip.

"Who is that guy in your apartment Kat?" Tommy's voice was cross between shock and concern.

"He's a -" Kat looked at Will. "I guess you can call him my boyfriend. We've been seeing each other for a few weeks." He winked and slowly let his eyes travel up and down her body, suddenly the towel felt see-through.

Kat was busy swatting Will, she almost didn't hear Tommy ask, "How come you didn't tell us?"

"I was waiting for a good time to bring it up," Kat shrugged. Will took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Who is he? Do we get to meet him?"

"His name is William, he's American, and he likes martial arts and a whole bunch of other stuff. Of course you're going to meet him, as soon as we get the chance."

"You realise Kim and Tanya are going to kill you for not telling." It was a question, just a statement of the fact. In background, Kim's voice could be heard in what was assumed to be an agreement.

Suddenly she came on, "You little miss PC, are going to have a LOT of explaining to do."

"You just mind your own business Kimberly Ann Hart." Kat laughed. "Listen I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, fine, I can tell when you want to get off the phone. Bye."

"Bye guys," Kat shook her head fondly and hung up.

William moved to hold her from behind, pressing a kiss to her washed skin, "You know Kim Hart? The gymnastics champion?"

"I think the better question is YOU know her?"

"I'm into gymnastics too," Will chuckled. "Did I forget to mention that before?"

"It probably got lost in your list of hobbies," Kat laughed breathily. William really was an active person, Motocross and parkour being just the tip of the iceberg.

"I'm not that bad," William nipped her ear.

"True you don't have many but the ones you are into…" Kat teased. "I must admit gymnastics is almost tame considering some of your other higher octane sports."

"You know me, I love the quiet life," she could feel his lips curves against her skin. "Turn around sweetheart," he softly ordered and she spun in his arms. He tilted her face up, the tender cast in his eyes warmed her. He caught her lips sweetly, pulling her as close as possible. Low purr escaped her and he bent down, scooping her up headed in the direction of the bedroom. Will laid Kat carefully on her bed and she watched under hooded eyes as he stripped off his jacket and shirt. He got on the bed on his side, trailing a hand down her body. "Are you sure about this?"

"Very," Kat pulled him in for another kiss. Will moved on top of her, pressing down on her deliciously. Her legs spread naturally and he settled in, grinding the rough denim against her sensitive flesh. Will's mouth left hers, finding a path down to the base of her neck. He bit the flesh until settling on one spot while he pushed harder against her. Kat couldn't stop the moans and pleas that were falling from lips. He slowly pried the towel open until she completely bare beneath him. Kat shamelessly arched and rubbed herself against him, enjoying the light friction of the skin on skin. Will groaned and allowed his fingers to find her centre, palming and teasing her clit.

"So wet," Will released her flesh to whisper hotly in her ear. "So much I'd like to do to you but I don't think I can hold back anymore. I have to have you…._now…_" The dangerously desperate tone made the heat in her flare and she squirmed anxiously. Her hands flew to his belt buckle but he stopped her and brought both over her head holding them with one of his own. That same intense look she'd seen on the street was back but there was a fire burning behind it that held her mesmerized. Will kicked off his pants and drove into her with one clean stroke, both of them groaning with satisfaction. Will set a steady pace, pressing open-mouth kisses everywhere he could reach. Kat raked her nails down his shoulders causing him to bite her in response. The heat and lust built and soon they were lost in each other, moving purely on carnal instinct. Kat could feel her end nearing and began plead for more so Will rolled them over and guided her on top of him. It took a moment for her to get the rhythm but she rapidly sped up until they were both panting. Finally the pressure in her snapped and she came, but she pushed herself through it to the amazement of her lover. She collapsed on his chest and in a second she was on her back, Will was pushing all the air out of her. "Come on, one more time baby," Will urged, his fingers finding her clit. The effect was instant, Kat couldn't hold back a scream as her body convulsed taking Will with her. The pair fell heavily onto the bed, Will quickly pulled Kat into his arms, holding her and stroking her back. "I guess it's official," he whispered into her hair.

"What is?"

"I got you."


End file.
